everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Schicksal is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. So far, she has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in Bearskin. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, except for one thing, her dear little girlfriend crush bringer of tears to this demon friend Cop . She is known as Desi. Character Personality Smart and cunning, a trickster, a plotter, manipulative are all adjectives that would describe her. Bold and brash, opinions are spoken here. Spunky, she makes for a comic relief quite well. Sarcastic and always sassy, she doesn't believe she's ever wrong. Rarely seen lazing around, she will work for her ideas or die. A smartass little demon, she will. Make. You. Pay. for her muffins Oh and don't forget she also has a softer side, one that can be brought out by the presence of a certain monotone wind-up doll. Wrapping up, Desi is one quirky demon who knows it and will definitely kill you if you make fun of that. Desi has a fiery spirit. She is not afraid to try anything. She is brash and bold, and more of a leader than a follower. Her fiery spirit plays a big role in her life. Her fashion choices are all what you may find in a typical deliquent's closet, she has an attitude that resembles much of a stereotypical baddie, and she prefers to go big and bold, rather than go home. Her fiery spirit also means that she is sometimes really unsympathetic and doesn't understand normal people's emotions at times. But, eh. What does that matter to her? She threatens her enemies on a daily basis, does tthings for her own success, and steals muffins. So what if this makes other people view Desi as a violent hooligan? Which she, honestly, pretty much is. Another big part in her personality is her ability of sass and sarcasm. Sass and sarcasm also lead to her being quite a comic relief, which is ironic since she's also a bringer of bad news. Bitingly sarcastic, there is always a comeback she ahs ready for anything life can throw at her. Well, almost anything. Desi's definitely not nice. She somehow thinks it's funny to watch other people's hopes, dreams, and future apsirations crumble to nothingness. While it's what many people hate about her(key word being many), her friends can stand it. Somehow. And you know what people say about bullies? How they're insecure underneath and all that? Well they're right. Seriously if you had a past like Desi you would want to ravage around like her. She will tear your body into pieces, rip yout intestines out, burn your innards, claw up your soul, and change your wifi password if she suspects you stole even a crumb of her muffin. and you need to know that! She also has extreme perseverance. Once she gets started on one of her plans, she will do anything to finish it. Whether this might take a week or a year, she will finish what she wants. Of course, this rule has exceptions for certain things... such as homework. The curious thing about her is that she doesn't do ANY of her homework or classwork, which leads her professors to think she's not learning anything, and then she aces a test. This is probably to psych out her teachers. Oh it's working, it's working very well. Desi does do illegal things, not just for the fruit of what happens, but rather to defy authority. She doesn't care if she gets a twig or a mountain of gold, it's just the knowing of her breaking the rules that's exhilirating to her. Apparently, being the cause of the school's endless misery and torture is a thrilling experience that she yearns to feel over and over again. Or y'know, she just wants to be a full-fledged devil already instead of devil-in-training. For example, one time she was in the middle of a plan that was supposed to let her brew school-illegal potions. She gathered enough herbs and the last ingredient was found only in the Enchanted Forest at night. Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest is restricted from students from dusk to dawn, Headmaster Grimm enforced that rule. Desi would've gone anyway, but the headmaster planted Night Briars around the school. So, the dangerous plan turned even more dangerous and elaborate. She stole Daring's sword, hacked into the school's security system video, programmed her MirrorPad with a hologram of herself, and sucessfully got into the forest, with a few hacks to the briars. Yes, she's'' that'' desperate. Desi is quite the calculating teenager. Since she does tend to hold grudges, the poor grudge-starters being the victims of her chaotic actions, she loves planning ahead. Surprisingly, her amazing organization and planning-ahead skills mysteriously disappear when a teacher assigns homework. She loves scanning a newly-met person for flaws, then sticking it in their faces, then being dragged off by a certain tempermental mermaid and monotone porcelain girl. You may describe her as psychopathic. You are right. She's not actually, just a really quirky demon with too much attitude. And honestly, Desi would be more of a sociopath since she doesn't bother pretending she cares about other people and fitting in and does feel some remorse when ruining a perfectly good day. Appearance Desdemona is probably not as scary looking as demons could be. She's rather adorable honestly but that notion quickly goes away when she unfurls those wings of hers. Desi's slightly short. She is around, say, 5' 3" and 125 pounds''. On the BMI scale, she would be around 23, putting her on the chubbier side, which makes her more adorable. She does have some baby fat retained in her cheeks and her face grows a little rounder when she smiles, something that should be adorable. Too bad smiling would reveal those sharp little canines of hers. Her skin is pale and almost always rosy, with a skeleton-like look to it. Towards the end of her limbs, it darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black/smoke on her fingertips. This gives her a pretty creepy look, like a blood-stained, charred, skeleton. Her hair is short and messy. It is a bright red with large, jagged streaks of black and smaller streaks of a darker red. Her eyes are a beautiful cool aqua color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. Her hair actually was black, but her demon spirit has red hair so, half' n half. Her skin too changed, before it was just pale, but now, well, you know. The only thing from her old life that remains untouched by the demon spirit are her eyes. Her ears grows into ebony devil horns and it grows pointed towards each other. They poke out of the spiky mess she calls hair. The most prominent thing about her appearance is not her horns, but rather her bloodred wings. They have a 6 feet wingspan and are still growing, being able to unfurl at will. Although they look jagged and leathery, they are quite slick, as if fire and torture were being molded into her flying abilities. She doesn't quite have a devil tail yet. It's really more of a shadowy whip that trips people and curls around them to suffocate them, thus squeezing the magicial ability out of them and creating a delicious meal for our demon to eat up and enjoy her newfound powers while maniacally cackling about the death of a student. It is safe to say that the attendance rates at EAH had noticeably gone down, but fortunately, not a lot. However, Desi is now banned from eating students due to complaints from the siblings of the victims. They have also been revived, much to Desi's disappointment. Not that she doesn't eat anyone anymore. Let's just say, when Desi's mad, she ''does tend to snack. The abilities are still left in her, even when the victim has been revived. However, Desi has only gained a few minor magical abilities as she tends to snack on the less powerful students. She is now able to make flowers sing, throws beans with incredible aim, imitate a bluebird perfectly, and play a Poké Flute. In her full-blown, rare, demonic form, her entire body is on fire, mostly white-hot fire, with some red and orange, and tinges of blue and green. Her eyes are completely aqua, and her horns are dangerously sharp. Her wings are Chaos's wings when battling Ikaros in her Uranus Queen mode. Hobbies She likes pranking, baking muffins, torturing students and chess. She's also inexplicably good at making fake booze and a Shakespearean expert. I shall work on this later. She is also quite interested in weapons, and is particularly fond of throwing-axes, a nod to the axe in her story. In fact, she has a wall in her bedroom dedicated to hanging up swords and axes, and other stuff like that. The wall is a secret wall that flips over to reveal a bookshelf and a few pictures. If one were to walk into her room while the weapon-side is showing, they'd be scared not because of the dried blood flaking off of the dangerously sharp blades or the slashes on the wall from accidents where Cop bumped into everything, but because Desi will be there holding a throwing axe that bathes the room in a crimson aura and it will be pointing. Straight. At. You. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm189.html So basically, stuff happens. How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? She lived, died, went to Tartarus because she ate a bunch of people, then Mr. Schicksal found her and Dami and raised them BLAH BLAH WILL TYPE BETTER RESPONSE LATER Relationships 'Family' Her real family? Cruel and abusive people. Her first life? Terribly depressing. And the children? One's a grouchy older delinquent who abuses her in his spare time, her brother Dami shuts her off due to his Asperger's syndrome(although they have a strong relationship now), and the sister she never got to know, a stillborn child that her mother blames her for dying. Her adopted dad, the Devil, is well, not the best father ever. Family bonding time with him was riding around the world creating devious deals that if the person couldn't complete, they would die. But still, he is nice to his children, adopted or not. Desi would pick him over any "normal" dad. Her brother Dami is just as clever as she is probably more anyway, but he doesn't pretend to be bad. In fact, he can't be bad. No matter how hard he tries, Dami stays as the adorkable little idiot we all love. Damien is 3 seconds younger than Desi. They also have older sisters, Shirley and Lily. Desi is sort of a Mini-me Shirley, both of them like to hang out, insult other people, maybe spray-paint some graffiti. Shirley is also in some sort, a mentor for evilness and disaster. Shirley usually agrees to be a part of Desi's plotting plans, and then the two of them reap the harvest, which is usually Sparrow's entire loot of gold, silver, and gems. Desi, however, disagrees with Shirley's ideas to brew a love potion. She is quite aware that Lily is dating Ark and Shirley's obsession with him. This drives Shirley crazy because she's not allowed to place her claws on any book with a love potion in it. Lily is fairly nice to Desi, although Desi suspects knows she favors Damien more. Other than that, they are quite caring towards each other(meaning, Lily is awesome while Desi reluctantly shares her muffin), but Desi would choose Shirley any day. Friends Merana Little- TBA Coppola Wind-up- TBA Pet Desi has a mischeivious red fox, whom she named Flames. (a wordplay on fire, and James) These two are now as thick as thieves, literally. Flames plays an important role in her plans, often stealing ingredients for her, or to eavesdrop and record messages. Romance So far, our little smartass demon has made advances, albeit ones that failed towards a certain porcelain doll. Blah blah work on this later. Oufits Desi is ruthless, a comic relief, and also endearing but annoying, but you can't deny that her outfits are badass. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '''Grimmnastics '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Weaponology '''3rd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''4th Period: '''Advanced Villany '''5th Period: '''Home Evilnomics '''6th Period: '''Beast Training and Care '''Extra Period: Anger Magicment Trivia *Her offical oreintation is somewhere along the lines of pansexual homoromantic. She has come out about her sexuality *She is genderfluid, but she prefers the "she" pronouns. *Her theme song would be a mix of Sarcasm, Dead!, and ... something *Desi's favorite food is muffins. I think it's because a muffin is the only food that is wholeheartedly human-y. No idea why. *Desi is bipolar, more specifically BP-NOS (Bipolar Not Otherwise Specified). However, this secret only lies with her brother Damien. The students at EAH pretty much just think she's just a moody demon who gets depressed at times and is usually hyper. Notes * Please note that although Desi is a demon, she is not quite a devil yet. The main difference between demons and devils is that devils are held at a higher position than demons. So, as a devil-in-training, Desi does all she can to become a full-fledged bringer of strife. * Her full name means "Demon Destiny". * Yes yes I know she's underage but she doesn't drink the fake booze she simply uses it as a steady stream of income. Quotes Gallery DesiPhysicalAppearanceStuff.JPG|Guideline for what the hell she looks like DesdemonaMariseSchicksalFArt1.png|Rudino's drawing without jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV2.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket DesdemonaMariseSchicksalV3.png|Rudino's drawing with jacket and shaggy flippy hair! Yay! Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Genderfluid Category:Roybels Category:The Peasant and the Devil Category:Antagonists Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Gay af Category:Pan af Category:Work in progress